No Turning Back
by Heart of the Lullaby
Summary: Angelica would do anything to be popular...even if that means tearing Tommy and the gang apart. Will she get what she wants?
1. Where We Stand

**Note: The first and last part are Angelica's POV. **

I would do anything to be popular. I would do anything to be part of Savannah's crowd, just about anything. Even if that means ditching friends I've known for years like Susie and Harold; even family like Tommy and Dil. With the help of the camera and video phone, I would do it. Whatever it takes. So I will tear them apart one by one.

* * *

Lil awoke from another dream about Tommy. She couldn't quite remember all of it. Something where she and Tommy were on this ship, and Kimi was this sea monster, trying to rock the boat. She shouldn't be dreaming about Tommy and she knew it. Kimi was his girlfriend. Therefore, he's off-limits, seeing as she was Lil's best friend.

But she couldn't help feeling hopeful. They were fighting a lot lately. She really hated to wish for this…but she kind of wanted them to break up.

* * *

It was weird…Chuckie had no idea what had come over him in the last few years, but he had been crushing on one of his best friends, Lil, for quite awhile now. She liked him as a friend, but he could tell she didn't like him that way. It made him even more upset. So he taught himself guitar and played some of his own instrumentals….most of them dedicated to Lil, of course.

* * *

Kimi was the only girl Tommy ever cared about. He didn't understand why they were fighting all the time. It was usually about really stupid stuff about what movie to see on their date and who was going to pay for the smoothies at the Java Lava. They used to agree on everything. Now, they silently agreed to disagree. Tommy was getting the vibe that she wanted this relationship to be over. He wanted to salvage whatever was left…he didn't want it to be over just yet.

* * *

Phil got the feeling that no one in his group of friends listened to him anymore. He tried saying something, and they would act like he was invisible.

He also felt he and Lil were growing more distant, and it felt weird not being able to talk to her about stuff. Nothing felt right anymore.

* * *

Susie desperately wanted to be a popstar. She went to a Teen Idol audition, and the lady told her she had great potential, but she needed to lose some weight. That night is when she first did it: she went into the bathroom, and stuck a toothbrush down her throat and puked. She knew that bulimia was bad, but she didn't know what else to do.

* * *

Kimi was getting tired of Tommy. They've been friends for a long time, but they seemed to be arguing about everything. She was sick of him paying for the dates they went on. He said he was just trying to be a gentlemen. She told him that this is the 21st century, and women are more independent now and don't rely on Prince Charming all the time. Tommy always waved it off, which led into an argument. She was sick of it all, and just wanted this whole relationship with Tommy to be over already.

* * *

Dil felt his relationship with Tommy had become more distant. Ever since Tommy had been going out with Kimi, he barely had time to hang out with him. He could always count on Tommy for always being there for him. Now, he wasn't so sure.

* * *

Angelica was hanging out less and less with Harold, and stalking Savannah and trying to become part of her group of friends more and more. He felt that Angelica was constantly taking advantage of him, and he was sick of it. He needed to take a stand for once.

* * *

Like I said, before whatever it takes to rip them apart. Whatever it takes.

* * *

**This is like a little introductory chapter. I hope you liked it. Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up in a couple of days. Please R&R!**

**A very special thanks to my friend Stephanie (ChuryBee on FF). **


	2. Some Take Things For Granted

"What was that for?!" Tommy had just kissed Kimi, and she had pushed him away.

"I'm not in the mood, okay?" she mumbled.

The bell rang, "Well…I better go," she said, walking away.

"Hey, I'll walk you to your next class," he said, catching up.

"No, it's fine. I have algebra, and you have biology. Which is on the other side of campus."

"I don't care…c'mon Kimi!"

"Just…please. Leave me alone," she said, walking away.

"Hey! It's fine if you want to walk alone, but come over to my house for dinner?"

"Fine. I guess I'll see you then," Kimi said, only saying yes because she knew he would make her feel guilty for saying no, which would probably lead to another argument, and would result in her being late for Algebra…again.

_I'm just trying to be nice…why doesn't she see that?_ Tommy thought glumly after she finally walked away.

"Hey, bro," Dil said, going over to Tommy's locker.

* * *

"Hey, Dil," he said dejected.

"What's the matter?"

"N-n-nothing. I just…gotta get to my next class," he said, shutting his locker door.

"But….it's lunchtime," Dil said quietly, but he was too far away to hear him.

* * *

"Hey, you guys," Susie said, plopping down next to Phil.

"Hey," they all said, going to back to their conversation. Something about peanut butter.

Her stomach growled in response. She wanted peanut butter. But she sighed and picked at her limp salad.

Her stomach gurgled, "Someone's hungry," Phil said.

She nodded.

"That's all you got? Salad and water?" he asked.

She nodded again.

"Want my applesause?" he asked.

"Ummm…that's okay, I'm alright, really."

He shrugged, and turned back to endure Tommy and Kimi's latest argument: who was better? Emica or The Sulky Boys?

She sighed, going back to picking at her salad.

* * *

_People, they come and go_

_Leaving so quickly_

_I just wanna know_

_Will you stand by me?_

_Oh-whoa-oh-whoa_

_Will you ever know?_

_O-whoa-oh-whoa_

_Please don't, please don't…_

_Please don't go…_

Chuckie wrote in his notebook during biology. He put together a few chords last night, and unlike all his other songs, he thought it needed some lyrics.

"Hey," Phil said, startling Chuckie,"watcha writing?"

He closed his notebook suddenly, "Notes," he said.

"Sure," Kimi said sarcastically, joining in.

"I-it's….nothing, guys," he said.

Phil and Kimi shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

But inside Kimi was wondering what Chuckie had wrote. Her brother had been acting a bit strange lately, and spent lot of time in his room. Most of the time, she could hear lots of music as she walked by his room to get to hers. She wondered what he did in there.

* * *

"Hey, Angelica!" Harold called out, catch up with to his friend. But she apparently hadn't heard him.

She walked over to Savannah and her group, and sat down on the bench beside them, laughing with them.

He sighed, turning away. Who does Angelica really want to be friends with?

* * *

Lil was just walking down the halls to her locker, when Tommy bumped into her. She was suddenly felt butterflies in her stomach, "Hey Lil…I was kinda wondering…"

"Yes?" she said, excitement welling up inside her.

"You and Phil wanna come over for dinner tonight?" he asked.

She definitely wanted to…but she didn't want Phil included. She wanted this to be a special night for just the two of them, and she wanted to open Tommy's eyes and show him they were capable of something more, so she said, "Oh…he can't come…soccer practice," she lied, "But I'm free."

He smiled, "Cool. It will just be you, me, Dil, my parents, Angelica," he said, not excited, "and Kimi."

"Oh…Kimi's coming too?" she said slowly.

"Yeah, of course. I really need your advice on something."

_Suck it up, Lil_," What's that?"

"I really want to give her something special. She really hates me right now, and I really want to show her I care."

"Oh…well….what were you planning on giving her?" she said, trying hard to hold back tears.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a badly made friendship bracelet, "Do you think this is ok?"

She was overcome with jealousy. Kimi was a lucky girl who didn't appreciate Tommy. It made her mad to think that she had everything she wanted, and took it all for granted, "She'll….love it," she said slowly again.

"Cool…so around 5:30?"

"Yeah," she said softly before walking away.


	3. Over You Already

"Hey, Kimi, so glad you could make it," Tommy said, greeting her with a smile.

"Yeah…I am too," she said feebly.

"I have a present for you," he said, handing her a white box with a silver bow.

She opened it, and grimaced at the bracelet, "Uh…thanks. Any special occasion?"

"No, just want to show you how much I care."

"Sure," she grumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Yeah, sure it's just nothing! You don't like my gift!"

"Well…"

"We're fighting all the time now, and I thought I'd do something nice, to make it all up to you, to say sorry for everything, and what do you do? You don't think it means anything!"

"I need much more than a bracelet. I need us not to fight anymore, and it doesn't look like we're getting any better at this."

His lip quivered, "No Kimi, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"Save it, Tommy. I want to break up," she said quickly.

"What?" he said, couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You know what I said."

"Why?"

"Why? How could you say that! There are a lot of reasons why I want to break up with you, and I think you know why. The point is, I'm just really unhappy whenever I'm with you. I dread seeing you, because I know somehow, we'll find a way to get into an argument. Nothing feels right between us."

"We can fix this! I'll try harder, I'll do anything to be with you. We've been together for almost a year now, and how can you just throw that away?" he said, placing his hands on her shoulders, but she shrugged them off.

"It's no use, Tommy. Please, let's stay friends, but can we move on?"

"I still love you though…"

"Be reasonable. This is getting unhealthy," she said coldly, "Well, I guess I should leave," she said, walking away.

"Wait!" she turned her head, "I'm sorry…really sorry."

"I am too," she said, but for some reason, he could tell she didn't even mean it.

--

"Hey," Lil said, sitting down in the sandbox next to a depressed Tommy after dinner, "Are you okay? Why isn't Kimi here?"

"No, I'm not okay. Kimi was here before you came. She hated my gift…and we broke up."

Even though Lil felt happy that she might actually have a chance with Tommy, she couldn't help but feel a little guilty that she didn't like his gift, "Tommy, it's all my fault. I told you that she would like the bracelet."

"It's not your fault at all. You were the one being a good friend. I should have known…"

"No," she took him hand, "don't put all the blame on yourself. You were trying to make her happy, and show her that you care, and she broke up with you."

"Lil," he said smiling at her, "you've never let me down, have you?"

She giggled, "Aw, probably once or twice."

"No, you've never let me down. You've always been my best friend through everything" he said.

And they sat there for two hours straight, outside in the sandbox reminiscing about their baby days.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, and then at last, he finally said, "I don't know why I ever realized this before," he said slowly, cupping her face into his hands, and kissed her softly.

"Well, I guess I have a confession to make. I've liked you for a long time."

"How long is a long time?"

"For as long as I can remember."

"That long?" he stared at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, that long."

--

Meanwhile, Angelica was hidden in the bushes, recording the whole thing with her expensive LG. She cackled quietly to herself, thinking about what she should do with this information. This was only the first of many pieces to undo the puzzle.

Well, Kimi was Tommy's ex, and of course she would get jealous of this. And it was obvious that Chuckie liked Lil, and this would definitely get him jealous too. So, of course, she sent the video to both Chuckie and Kimi.

So far, her plan was unfolding very nicely. Nicely, indeed.


	4. Why Are You Doing This?

Kimi was on the couch, watching soaps, eating a huge tub of ice cream. She was trying to make herself feel better about breaking Tommy's heart. He didn't want this to end, and she felt bad that they didn't agree. She had her eyes on the screen, but through her tears, she could hardly understand what was going on. Maybe she did the right thing, but there was a voice in the back of her mind telling her she had made a mistake, and they really could fix this.

She heard her phone vibrate on the end table next to her, and she picked it up, smearing vanilla ice cream all over the screen.

She had one new text message….from Angelica? It was rare to get anything from Angelica…a text, an email, a phone call. Very rare. It must have been important, so she opened the text.

Before she could read what it said, her phone turned black. Ugh! It died, "Now of all times!" she sighed in frustration, and threw the phone onto the floor.

Chuckie came in through the front door, "Kimi? Aren't you supposed to be at Tommy's?"

"Go away!" she growled through clenched teeth, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Kimi, what happened?" he said, sitting down next to her, looking like a concerned older brother.

"I dumped him," she said quietly, and he looked taken aback.

"Really? I mean, sure you always fight, but…."

"I know, don't make me feel even worse. I want to be alone," and he stood up, and walked down the hall, and heard his bedroom door close. She curled up into a ball, and reached for a pack of unopened Lays, and shoved them into her mouth while she cried and cried.

--

Chuckie took off his shoes, and walked over to the phone on his bed to check and see if he had any new messages.

The screen said he had one new text messages from Angelica. Angelica? How weird. She never texted him. He shrugged and opened it up, a video awaiting him.

He pressed play. There was Tommy and Lil, sitting in the old sandbox, kissing. He watched in horror. He didn't know who to be mad at more: Tommy for getting over Kimi so quickly, or Lil for kissing his best friend instead of him.

He left his bed, gripped the door knob hard, and opened it. He needed to tell his sister. But then, he drew back. He saw her, hair disheveled, mascara running down her face, munching on Lays, bawling like a baby. She probably felt like crap right now, and he didn't want to make her feel worse.

He went back to his bedroom, doing a face plant into his pillows. Why couldn't she see?

--

Susie was alone for once. Her parents were out having dinner, and her brothers were at some high school football game.

She had gone for days without eating anything more than water, salad, and celery sticks.

She ran to kitchen and grabbed all the junk food she could find, and pigged out in front of the TV.

All of the food felt so good, so delicious. She felt so bloated, so _fat _after she had scarfed everything down.

No one was home, and no one would know. She went to the bathroom, and stuck the toothbrush down her throat. She was wondering why she could do such a horrible thing to herself, but then remembered the mean comment the lady had said about her at the audition, "Very talented, but very pudgy. You're never going make it out here in the entertainment business if you don't lose some weight."

Singing was her passion, and she didn't want her weight to get in the way of that.

--

**I know, very short chapter! Sorry about that, but I have been very busy lately, and I haven't had much time for my fanficiton. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, though!**

** R&R??**

**HOTL**


End file.
